


made for each other

by reiritsuism



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cult Mention, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Sibling Incest, dubcon, its not really that dubcon though lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiritsuism/pseuds/reiritsuism
Summary: the es halloween party leads to something else entirely.adapted from an rp. happy wednesday
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. part one

Wow, is the world supposed to be this fuzzy. Hiiro had drunk a lot of the punch at the party, and was kind of stumbling around a bit. He looks around, trying to figure out where anyone is -- where could Aira be? Or Tatsumi? Hm, or even...?

He bumps into something, and he holds onto his shirt. Ah -- a familiar scent -- 

“Nii-san!” Hiiro says, eyes sparkling like a puppy.

(It doesn't help that he's also supposed to be dressed like a wolf -- he's got the ears and everything.)

This is a good party, Rinne thinks, though it’d be better if it was more like those clubs he likes so much. Still, the smoke machine and the sexy costumes are creating a pretty good atmosphere.

He feels something bump into him in the near-darkness, sloshing his drink. The strings of his scanty demon costume are being pulled.

“Hey, easy, Otouto-kun. You get lost? It’s dark in here, huh…” Rinne replies.

Ah, those cute li’l ears. Just like in his fantasies. (Kohaku probably still gets nightmares over the neko slave batsu game).

If Hiiro knew he was thinking about fucking someone else, he'd only be a little upset. He clings onto him, giggling a little. Ah, how comfortable. It's like they were kids again.

“Was tryin' to find Aira, but I found you instead! Hehe.” Hiiro nuzzles against him.

His face is completely flushed, not that it's easy to see in the darkness.

“'s pretty dark. I'm glad I found someone I know!”

More giggling. Oh, yeah, he's super drunk.

Hiiro nuzzling him brings up all sorts of thoughts that he definitely shouldn’t have. Damn, Rinne, you’re only sorta tipsy. You should at least have the decency to get drunk before you take the incest pill.

Rinne rests his hands on the small of Hiiro’s back anyway. Whatever, it’s dark. ...But Hiiro’s talking kinda funny, isn’t he?

“Hey, did you drink that punch with the smoke coming off it?” he asks.

It’s dry ice that makes that effect. Neat trick. Scared the shit out of him the first time he saw it.

Lucky for Rinne, Hiiro is already drunk as it is. He continues to happily nuzzle against Rinne, humming a little as he does so. He lets out a pleasant sigh as he feels his hands on his back.

It’s not like he’s got a backless costume or anything. He’s just...warm.

“Mmm? Oh, I did ~ I drank a lot! It’s so hot, I’m thirsty…” Hiiro giggles. “It’s hot…”  
“Uh-huh. Yeah, Otouto-kun. There was a looooot of alcohol in there, ya know? Preeetty sure boys your age aren’t supposed ta drink stuff like that~”

_ Rinne, this is your conscience. I know we never talk, but don’t grope your little brother’s ass in public. I see your hands traveling down, Rinne. Don’t do it. _

Aw, hell, it’s dark and Hiiro’s drunk. Little squeeze.

Hiiro totally doesn’t even notice his hands moving, and he hums a bit, rubbing his face. Wow, he’s showing a lot of skin. He forgot about that.

Warm...he’s nice and warm, and he’s safe. Comforting.

“Where’re you touching...?” He jolts a bit at the squeeze, but doesn’t say anything else. “Mmmn...?” 

If anything, Hiiro leans into it. Comfy...

“Nowhere, nowhere.”

Huh, so Hiiro‘s got a little bit of cake to him. Good to know. He means to put his hands somewhere decent, but instead he just ends up rubbing his ass. Oh well.

“Mm, you’re out of it, Otouto-kun. We need to get ya back to yer dorm before ya pass out.” Rinne echoes.  
“Oh. 'kay.” Hiiro replies.

Maybe this groping is some weird city thing. It feels kind of weird, but he doesn't really mind? He's kind of used to weird things being done to him, anyway. He tilts his head a bit to the side as he speaks.

“Umm. Okay. We can do that.” 

Hiiro attempts to pull away -- keyword 'attempts', but ends up stumbling into Rinne's arms instead.

“Whoops, that ain’t gonna work.” 

He takes a look around the party. Pity, he hates to leave one early. Especially one in which his coworkers are getting drunk in skimpy outfits.

“Well, nothin’ to be done, I guess. I gotta carry you out. Pff. How d’ya want it-?” Something about saying that phrase to his brother sparks horribly indecent thoughts. From a horribly indecent thot. “-bridal style? Piggyback ride? Maybe over the shoulder?”

Hiiro decides to look up at his brother with those big ol’ eyes.

“‘Re y’gonna carry me? We’re like kids again…”

Though...something about it makes him feel a little wobbly? A little wobbly on his feet...and a little hot up the spine. ...Feels nice.

“Doesn’t matter. Hmm, I should find Aira and tell him we’re leaving.” 

Hiiro starts to stumble off to see if he can find him...

Fuck, a direct hit to the heart. Why’s he gotta be so damn cute.

“Ohhh, no ya don’t.”

He grabs Hiiro by the waist, forcefully pulling him against him. With this little clothing, he can feel the curve of Hiiro’s ass against his dick way better than he should be able to.

“Not gonna let ya fall flat on yer face and pass out on the floor. I’ll text yer little girlfriend later.”

It only burns him up a little bit to share his cute little brother with someone else. Hiiro belonged to him first, not anybody else.

“Huweh...?!” Hiiro exclaims.

He feels Rinne grab him, and he's pulled directly into his chest. Hey, is there something hard against his ass, or is Rinne just happy to see him. He glances up at him, tilting his head as he speaks.

“Oh...okay.” He's a bit bleary and hazy-eyed. “'re you gonna carry me like this?”

He really does feel like a child now...

A fleeting image comes to Rinne - God, he really could fuck him right here.

It’s a horrible thought, for sure. Rinne’s a whore through and through, but he’s never crossed that line with Hiiro since leaving the village. Sure, he’s groped him a few times, but what’s some pawing and squeezing between brothers?

...Shake it off, Rinne. You’re in public.

“Too heavy for that. Hup!”

He shifts Hiiro to a bridal carry in his arms, taking a last forlorn look around the party. Damn, he really wanted to get laid tonight. You don’t have a lot of opportunities for costumed sex, y’know.

“C’mon, back to Starmony.”

Hiiro would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't...interested. Sure, he's never thought about sex before, but if there was really anyone he would think about giving it to, it would probably be Rinne? He's simple that way. He's given him lots of his firsts, after all.

“Eeek?!” he exclaims as he’s lifted.

Still, he makes himself comfortable as Rinne picks him up, and he certainly notes Rinne's forlorn look around. In his hazy mind, Hiiro wonders what he can do to cheer him up, all the way back to his dorm. He's mumbling to himself.

Rinne shakes him a little to keep him awake.

“Hey, what are ya mumbling about? Share it with the class.”

He busts open the Alkaloid dorm. Everyone else seems to be at the party, but you can never tell with Mayoi.

Hiiro blinks up at him, and then he simply wraps his arms around his neck, happily nuzzling his cheek against Rinne’s. He’s going to go with that.

“Nii-san~ I love you!” And with that, he leans up, and presses their lips together.  
“Yeah, yeah. I love ya too-mmf?”

Well, he didn’t expect that. But Rinne works on instinct- when a cute boy kisses him, he’s gonna try to coax his mouth open and French kiss him.

It’s a little later that he realizes, oh yeah, that’s his brother. Oh yeah, people in the city generally frown upon this sort of thing. He pulls away to breathe.

“Don’t go around kissin’ people like that, Otouto-kun. People’ll think you’re a whore like yer brother.” he warns.

What is he doing...? Hiiro holds onto him, trying to meet his pace, happily opening his mouth for him to return the affection. This must be a city thing, right?

He frowns when Rinne pulls away, and he runs his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting it slightly as Rinne speaks.

“Oh. But it's you, so it's okay? An'...there's no one else here.”

He offers him a smile. 

“You're my nii-san, so it's fine...?” Hiiro says.  
“Ya can’t say shit like that, Otouto-kun.” Rinne replies.

He climbs on Hiiro’s bed, holding himself above his brother and straddling his legs. Without touching him- he wouldn’t be able to hold back if he was.

“Someone’s gonna take advantage of that eager-ta-please nature of yers and hollow you out before you know it.”

He strokes Hiiro’s cheek, sticking his thumb in the side of Hiiro’s mouth playfully. Ah, it’s warm. Bet his dick would feel good in there.

Bet his dick would feel good inside Hiiro, period. Was he always this sexy...?

Hiiro’s now back against the bed, feeling pretty contented. He’s looking up at him with soft eyes, all gentle from alcohol.

“Hollow me out? What does that mean...?”

He leans into his hand, gently sucking on the thumb in his mouth. He licks the pad of his thumb, gently, eyes soft.

“Mm? Nho…”

It’s a little hard to speak with something in his mouth.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Rinne’s libido and the shred of morality he has left are at war. He wants to tear into Hiiro, ruin him for anyone else, fuck him until he can’t move-

Deeeeeeeeeeeeep breath, Rinne.

“Y’know, fuck ya silly. Someone’s gonna see ya and wanna turn ya inside out. Make ya their cockslut.” he echoes.

Damn it, does Hiiro have any idea how sexy he’s being right now? He’s sucking on his finger so innocently, it’s driving him crazy.

“Since yer my sweet little brother, I don’t want some other man makin’ a mess outta you.”  
“Mmn?” is Hiiro’s reply.

He continues to lap at his finger, gently rubbing his tongue over the pad of his thumb, and he tilts his head.

“But ‘s fine, right...? ‘S just you here...and I don’t mind if it’s you...?”

Hiiro continues to look up at him with those big ol’ eyes. Probably doesn’t help that he’s still in costume.

“I’ve never been fucked before.” The word sounds unfamiliar in his mouth.

That’s it, restraint gone. Rinne stops holding himself above Hiiro and lets his body rub against his brother’s. He crushes their lips together, not allowing Hiiro to deny his tongue entry into his mouth. One hand snakes underneath Hiiro’s pants and rubs him through his boxers.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you, Otouto-kun? You want me to make you mine?” 

Rinne is dimly aware that this is wrong on multiple levels, but his dick is hard against his brother’s soft, costumed thigh, and that’s all that matters.

All of a sudden, he feels Rinne drop onto him, and his already hazy mind grows even hazier as Rinne kisses him -- harder than he's used to, not sure how to respond. He opens his mouth in response, accepting his tongue, and while he's not sure how to react, he allows his body to give into instincts, pressing his tongue back against Rinne's. And then Rinne's touching him.

“Nngh..!?” 

Hiiro’s eyes open, surprised, and he mewls a bit. He can feel something against his thigh. Is that..?

“Nii...san...?” 

...Still, he rolls his hips up into his hand. It feels good. He doesn't even think about the moral consequences of this.

“Yeah, no need to say it. I know ya do.” Rinne echoes.

This has got to be a fantasy. This is the kind of shit you find in smut rags. Fuck, Hiiro’s so cute and pliant and willing- Rinne’s just supposed to let some other man have him?

He thinks not. His hand slips underneath Hiiro’s boxers.

“Yer a nice size now, Otouto-kun, you’ve really grown up~ I bet it’s tough to jack off with 3 other guys in your dorm, huh? You want Nii-san to do it for ya?” Rinne teases.  
“Eeek..!”

Hiiro can feel Rinne's hand underneath the fabric of his boxers, against his bare cock, and he rolls his hips up into his hands, against his fingers. He's got a rough hand -- it feels...it feels so good.

“I've -- ngh -- never... before…” he stammers out. His face is bright red. He looks up at him, and his tongue sticks out, rubbing over his lower lip again. “...please.”  
“Huuuuh? You’ve never touched yerself? That’s not healthy, Otouto-kun, you’ll explode like that.”

He flops down flat on his back and drags Hiiro on top of him, shifting his pants and underwear down to expose his cock. Hiiro can feel Rinne’s dick- hard against his ass- from this position.

“You’re real lucky to have a caring big bro like me to do this for ya, aintcha? Aren’t ya gonna say thank you?”

Rinne spits on his hand and starts to jack him off. He’ll start off slow out of courtesy for a first-timer.

“'Cause I...never really thought about it…”

Oops, he's being moved. He feels more than sees Rinne drag him on top of him, and then his pants are coming off. He has half the mind to ask whether this is okay, but he gets the feeling they're too deep now to stop.

“Th -- ah -- Thank y-you…”

He's immediately distracted with the feeling of Rinne's hand on his cock, clutching onto what he can reach of his brother. Little moans leave his lips, surprised more than anything else.

He really is too cute. Rinne’s halfway tempted to see how far Hiiro will let him push, but then again, nothing’s worth losing this dream.

“Feels good, right? Look what you’ve been missin’~“

He increases the pace. It’s better to keep Hiiro’s mind half-melted with pleasure so he doesn’t start to question him.

Hiiro hasn't even been in the right mind to question him from the start. He's already melting.

“Ah, hnnh -- “ Moans continue to filter out from between his lips as his pace increases.  “That, hgh, nii-san -- “

Unfortunately, because Hiiro's inexperienced, that means he's coming way faster than he should, cum splattering over Rinne. Hiiro would apologise, but he's in a daze, right now.

“Aww, look what ya did. Yer supposed to warn someone before ya bust, Otouto-kun.”

He wipes his hand against Hiiro’s leg.

“But I guess it doesn’t matter. After all, it’s Nii-san’s turn to feel good next. Don’t fall asleep, now~”

He playfully pokes Hiiro’s cheek. He really can’t resist touching him- ah, how’s he supposed to let him go after this?

“Uuu...sorry.”

He looks like a kicked puppy. See what you did, Rinne. You made him sad.

“Oh, um...'kay. What should I do...?”

Hiiro turns a bit as he feels Rinne poke him, and he takes his wrist, gently kissing his finger -- in a reverent way, worshipping, almost. Towards their next king -- or their would-be king, he supposes.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. It’s not a big deal. See? I’m not mad.” Rinne soothes.

He rubs Hiiro’s tummy in an encouraging way- almost like a pat on the back between normal brothers.

“Hmm, that kinda depends on if ya want me to fuck yer mouth or yer ass. I’m good with either. I’m just sick of not bein’ inside ya. Ah…”

He’s a little caught off guard by the tenderness of the gesture. Oh, he is in love tonight. He’ll have to be extra gentle with the little prince.

It's kind of ticklish, actually. He wriggles a bit as he's rubbed, and he looks down at him with a small smile.

“Um, the...um…” He flushes a bit at the thought of it. He wriggles a little more, and then looks away, embarrassed. “...You...you can pick, nii-san.”

He doesn't really know the difference.

“Hmm, then I pick both~ I’ve got plenty of stamina, y’know.”

He presses a kiss to Hiiro’s neck, before a soft slap to the thigh. Up, boy.

“All right, get up. It’s easier if yer on yer knees.”

Oh, like a puppy. He tilts his head to the side when he kisses his neck. That — surprisingly, feels really...really nice.

He obediently gets on his knees as he’s gently slapped, and he stands up on them.

“Like this?” His face is still flushed, but Hiiro’s sobering — slowly, but real slowly.

Now that’s a sight. Hiiro really would fit right in at any brothel, with those big, innocent eyes and that perfect body of his. He’s burning with excitement.

“Yeah, just like that. Here-”

Rinne uncovers his dick from the thin scrap of cloth that was doing very little to hold it in. The strings of his costume shift with it.

“You ever do this for yer little girlfriend? Ya start by getting it nice and wet.”

Not that Hiiro knows anything about brothels, though.

Hiiro’s eyes widen ever so slightly at the sight of Rinne’s cock — well, he’s seen it before, when they used to bathe together as kids, but like this — the meaning is different. ...Perhaps, though, he feels like he’s seen it in another way before…?

“N-Nice and wet...with...my mouth?”

He shuffles a bit down to get a better look at it, and he bends over, looking up at him. He’s hovering over it.

“That’s right. C’mon…”

He pets Hiiro’s hair lovingly. So soft and fluffy...it’s as if all of Hiiro was made to comfort him. He guesses he should thank their parents for that.

“He’s not gonna bite. He’s real happy to see ya, can’t ya see?”

Hiiro’s a fluffy fluffy boy. Like a big puppy. He nods, and licks his lips, aimless, before leaning down.

He opens his mouth, and sticks his tongue out, starting to lick up the sides and over the tip. He keeps his eyes on him, curious to see if he’s doing well.

“Yeah, just like that...nn...yer such a good boy, Otouto-kun~ Try fittin’ it in yer mouth now.”

He pets his head as he talks, encouraging Hiiro to go further. Though he’s aware he can’t feel it, he also squimshes those fuzzy wolf ears he’s wearing. So cute~

“Mmgmh…”

His mouth is already full as it is, and he nods a bit, pulling up to gently take the tip into his mouth. Even just that fills him up already, but he tries hard to take it in.

“Hey, slow down...no need to push yerself.” Rinne says.

He is petting him so bad. His hand rests on Hiiro’s cheek for a moment.

“You’re really cute when you work hard, Hiiro. You know that?”

He leans into his hand, and he looks up at him with a small smile.

“I love you, nii-san…”

He kisses the tip of his cock again, and then takes it in his mouth again.

Is it just him, or has Hiiro stopped slurring his words? Doesn’t matter. Pet him anyway.

“I love ya too, Hiiro. I really do...nghh…”

Hiiro’s mouth is just as warm as he’d hoped. Or maybe it’s more accurate to say as he’d dreamed it to be. It’s not very often reality exceeds your wildest fantasies, but here we are.

“I’ve always, always loved ya. I don’t wanna share ya anymore…” Rinne murmurs to him,  
“Hgh…” Hiiro moans.

Hiiro's already sobered up a lot more now. He's trying to remember the taste of him...he licks over the tip, and tries to take more of it in.

He looks up at him, and he swallows, lowly, and then pulls off to kiss the tip a few times, before smiling at him.

“...nii-san...I adore you…”

His eyes are sparkly.

“Hiiro…”

Ah, he can’t take it anymore. He pulls Hiiro up from his knees and into a passionate, loving kiss. After he breaks from it, he murmurs into Hiiro’s ear, sounding almost vulnerable.

“How can ya talk like that, seriously...don’tcha know I won’t be able to live without ya anymore?” Rinne holds him closer. “...I adore you, too. Of course I do.”  
“Uwah -- “

He holds onto Rinne as he tugs him up, and he wraps his arms around him. He kisses him back, trying to accompany and accommodate as much as he can, and he goes quiet to try and listen to him.

“...Nii-san…”

A soft flush crosses his face, and this time not from alcohol, but instead from how...how loved he feels right now.

“...I love you, I adore you…” He leans up to kiss him again, and again, and once more.

He leans back, letting Hiiro take the lead with his kisses- he’s definitely not acting like a horny drunk anymore. Is this just his little brother now? The thought fills him with a rising sense of joy for the future, and he wraps his arms around Hiiro, tightly.

“I love ya, Hiiro...let’s stay together…”

Hiiro’s already so bold. He guesses the whore gene is dominant in their family.

Not that Rinne has any room to talk- even through all this loving talk, his dick is pressed against Hiiro’s soft thigh.

Hiiro clings on to him, feeling even warmer as the other speaks, and he nuzzles into him, nuzzling into his neck as he goes. He feels so warm.

“Yeah...let's stay together, nii-san…”

He can still feel his dick hard against his thigh, and he pulls away slightly.

“Should I...keep going...?”

He shakes his head, tilting Hiiro’s chin up so that he can look into his eyes as he speaks.

“Nah. I wanna fuck you for real, Hiiro. I wanna leave my mark on you so you’ll always be mine.”

He’s not just flirting. This is sincere. Hiiro can tell by his eyes.

“You good with that?”  
“Oh.”

He flushes even more, and then he sits up a little, more or less rubbing his ass against his dick.

“Okay. How d’you wanna do...this?”  
“Yer so nervous, Otouto-kun, breathe a little~”

Rinne’s hands approach Hiiro’s ass and rub it in a way that suggests extreme care. As if Hiiro was made of crystal.

“It’ll be easy. I’m gonna loosen you up first.”  
“Just...haven't done this b'fore.” Hiiro says.

He smiles at him, weakly, and then nods a bit, feeling him rub his ass. He feels...Rinne feels like he's so careful.

“'Kay. What do you want me to do?”  
“I know. I’ll be gentle with ya, I promise.” Rinne murmurs.

He kisses Hiiro’s neck again, oh so lovingly. He gently pulls Hiiro back on top of him, both of them lying on their backs- the pressure feels good and it’s easy access.

“You just gotta relax. I’ll do the hard stuff.”

He spits on his hand again and starts working the tight muscle of Hiiro’s asshole, trying to get him to loosen up a little before he sticks it inside. God, he’s _so_ tight.

Oh, this is — this is kind of a position and a half. He wriggles a bit, getting comfortable, and leans back into Rinne, contented. He turns his head to kiss his cheek.

“Okay. I — haah?!”

He’s surprised at the feeling of Rinne’s fingers rubbing at his ass.

“Um, that’s — you’re not supposed to — there — “

Even so, his cock twitches slightly.

So innocent, even in this situation. Rinne kisses Hiiro’s cheek in return, then down his neck. It’s all to relax him.

“Listen, Otouto-kun, this is how adults do it. Yer a big boy, right? You can take it.”

He spits again, and one finger enters Hiiro’s ass.

“Plus, looks like you’re gettin’ excited again. Yer body’s real sensitive, huh?~”

He’s certainly relaxed, but there’s only so far they can go without something...

He squirms as he feels a finger enter him, and he clenches around, whining. His cock flags ever so slightly.

“Hurts...“

But he  _ is _ a big boy, so he’ll simply hold on and take it.

“Hmm...yeah, yer a li’l  _ too _ sensitive. Lemme see if I can find something…”

He kisses Hiiro’s cheek again and slips out from under him. Let’s see- Hiiro doesn’t even touch himself, there’s no way he has any. That leaves the idol otaku, the priest and the superfreak.

...He starts rooting through Mayoi’s belongings. Shotacon doujin, shotacon doujin, official Shinobu merch, illegal Shinobu merch, illegal Shinobu doujins, a rubber shuriken...

Ah, a hidden panel. There we go, lube! The kind ultra-perverts go for that’s supposed to increase sensitivity. That’s a little expensive for Rinne’s blood, so he’s never used it.

“Aha! Here we go.”

He holds it up triumphantly, not before seeing something out of the corner of his eye that disappears when he looks.

Hiiro squirms a bit on the bed as he goes, but he eventually sits up to watch Rinne rifle through Mayoi’s belongings.

Actually, he’s got no idea what Mayoi owns. He just sort of stuffs things in there. He peeks at him for a few moments, only for Rinne to come back with a bottle of...something.

Hey, that couldn’t be drugged, right....? Not that Hiiro would know.

“What’s that?”

Rinne rolls it around in his hand a little, approaching Hiiro and climbing back onto his bed. He presses an almost chaste kiss to Hiiro’s lips- hilarious considering the circumstances.

“Somethin’ to make it go a little smoother. Won’t hurt this way, plus…”

He squints at the bottle. Man, this stuff is expensive. This is some real fantasy ‘maybe-one-day’ shit.

“This one’s got an aphrodisiac. Supposed ta make you feel real good.”

The kiss comforts him, and Hiiro shuffles a bit as the other climbs back onto the bed. He smiles a little, contented, and obediently spreads his legs for him again.

“Aphro...???” Hiiro squints. “But that sounds okay. If it makes it easier, then...that’s fine.”

He is waiting patiently for him. Like a good puppy.

Rinne resumes their earlier position, spreading the lube over his finger before inserting it again. It goes a lot easier this time, the aphrodisiac instantly relaxing the muscles as they’re coated with it.

“How’s that? Still hurt?”  
“Nnh — ?”

Hiiro feels himself relax, starting to feel like he’s melting a little. It’s...hot, suddenly. His softening cock starts to harden again.

“Hhnoo... it’s...nice…”  
“That good, huh? Let’s try a second one…”

Slathering his fingers with another helping of lube, Rinne inserts a second finger, actively trying to stretch Hiiro out.

If he adds more lube, won’t the aphrodisiac get stronger? How strange. As he puts another finger in, Hiiro jerks a bit, surprised.

“Nii-san, that’s — it’s — “

His dick trembles slightly. He’s sensitive, he’s going to — he feels another spurt of come land on his face, and he lets out a weak noise.

“It feels weird....”  
“Aw, Otouto-kun…”

With his clean hand, he wipes Hiiro’s face. He looks irresistibly adorable- slightly guilty for ignoring what his brother told him, slightly fearful of these new sensations.

“It’s okay. It’s a good weird, right? Yer body’s really lovin’ it~”

He takes his fingers out and coats his dick with the lube, rubbing it against Hiiro’s thighs. He’s raring to go and craving friction.

Hiiro leans into the hand on his face, turning to kiss against the palm. He drags his tongue over it gently, before glancing up at him.

He watches as Rinne starts to put lube on his own dick, and he swallows. Does that mean...that big thing is going to go inside him?

“Nii-san...that’s...it’s too big...it won’t fit....”

His voice has a tinge of fear to it.

Rinne pinches Hiiro’s cheek, a quintessential big brother gesture. Despite the situation, nii-san’s still here for Hiiro.

“Hey, calm down. You know Nii-san would never let ya get hurt, right? Ya know Nii-san loves ya, right?”

Once again, he kisses Hiiro’s cheek and down his neck. Man, this is more gentle than he thinks he’s ever been with anyone- he’ll usually just fuck their brains out. But Hiiro’s different. He’s special. He’s his brother, which would mean that if Rinne was any sort of a decent person he’d stop right now before he crosses an irreversible line.

Instead, he rubs the tip of Hiiro’s recovering cock.

“Uweweweweh...!”

He huffs as Rinne pinches his cheek, and he glances over at him with a small little smile. Of course — Nii-san would always take care of him. He knows that.

“...Mn. I adore you, nii-san.”

Happy Hiiro noises, letting him kiss where he likes. He’s about to drift off into a warm haze when he feels Rinne rub his cock, and he jolts a bit — suddenly reminded of how desperately empty he feels.

He wriggles. 

“Are you...going to put it in?”

Ah, his smile is so adorable, and the little murmurs he makes when he’s happy- just like when they were children. Hiiro hasn’t changed a bit.

“I adore you too, Hiiro. We’re gonna be together forever…”

He positions his cock at Hiiro’s entrance, stroking Hiiro’s cock as he does.

“Get ready, okay?”

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he starts to push his cock inside his brother. He’s not a quick shot by any measure, but the feeling is indescribable. It’s like nothing or no one he’s ever felt.

Hiiro’s just never grown up, after all. He settles in a bit, trying to make sure he’s in a good position. He hears Rinne’s words and warms up all over, his smile gentle as he speaks.

“Mm. I’m ready.”

He has the odd urge to do a fancy pose or something. Huh, maybe Chiaki by proxy - Tetora - is rubbing off on him.

It’s still painful, even though he’s slow, but — it hurts a lot less than he’s imagined.

“Ah — haah — “

Big. Hiiro’s...so full. He’s never felt this way before...

Rinne embraces Hiiro as he goes deeper, both to keep him in place and to increase their contact.

“Nii-san’s all the way inside, Otouto-kun~”

He bucks his hips forward for the final push. He didn’t expect Hiiro to be able to take him to the base- maybe investing in aphrodisiacs is the way to go.

“You’re moaning so much already, before I even start moving~ Lemme hear more of that voice.”

He starts to thrust, trying to establish a steady rhythm. The aphrodisiac lube is creating a tingling, fuzzy sensation on his dick- he can’t even imagine how Hiiro must feel.

Hiiro likes holding on to him. It’s comforting, actually. He nuzzles close, only for another weak moan to leave him as Rinne thrusts all the way in.

He looks down at himself. He can’t see any of Rinne’s cock anymore — so it’s all...inside? He swallows. It’s all inside him...

And if that revelation doesn’t turn him on, he feels Rinne start to thrust into him. He yelps, hips shaking as he feels it — every movement of Rinne’s cock inside him makes him shiver. The lube is making him even more sensitive as it is.

“Uu, hagh — nngh, n-nii-san...Good, it — ah —”  
“Use yer words, Hiiro.”

Gently chiding him, he begins stroking Hiiro’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Fuck, he feels good- he’s not sure if it’s the topical drugs or if it’s just Hiiro. Maybe a bit of both.

It’s absurdly hot to him to see Hiiro’s body move in tandem with him- because of him- making him look and sound like a back-alley whore. His grip around Hiiro tightens.

Words? Hiiro’s having trouble even thinking in images right now. One hand clutches into the sheets, and the other holds on to Rinne. The stimulation from Rinne’s cock moving inside him and the hand on his dick isn’t helping — he’s just carnal, making noises without meaning. He’s sure he moans out Rinne’s name — his actual name, not just ‘nii-san’ once or twice.

“Rinne — feels — so good — “

It does. He feels — Hiiro doesn’t even know how to begin to describe. He feels complete, he thinks. He’s going to get addicted.

Hiiro called him by his name. He can’t remember a time Hiiro  _ didn’t _ look up at him with adoring eyes, calling him nii-san and asking for affection.

Hiiro calling him by his name now...it feels intimate. They’ve made the crossover to lovers. He tilts Hiiro’s head towards him so that he can give him a real kiss.

“You feel real good too, Hiiro. I’m not gonna be able to let ya go, if I’m lovin’ ya this much....”

Rinne’s thrusts become a little harder, as if he’s trying to make Hiiro forget about everyone else in his life except for his adoring big brother.

Oh, he’s not calling him ‘otouto-kun’ now. He feels — it makes him feel happy. His heart feels warm... he shuffles a bit, feeling contented. This means — this really means that they’re lovers now, right?

Lovers...but they’re brothers, right...?

Ah, he can’t think. Rinne’s words are messing him up, his brain feels like mush.

“No, that’s — too — “

...Is Hiiro drooling. He feels like a kid, but it feels so, so good...

“Too much?~ But your body’s really lovin’ it, y’know?”

Continuing the transition, Rinne’s starting to treat him more like a lover- abandoning a bit of that brotherly care and pushing him further into melting pleasure.

“Look, if I do this…”

He spreads some of the aphrodisiac-laced lube on his hand and starts to jack Hiiro off with the same fervor that his thrusts are quickly gaining.

“Ya won’t be able to go back to normal, y’know? You’ll be addicted to my cock for sure~”  
“Aah — wait — “

His mind immediately starts to melt as he’s jerked even faster. The sounds of it echo through his room, and suddenly he feels even warmer than before, even more lost in the sea of pleasure he’s in.

“Oh — hgh, nnh — hah — “

Guttural moans leave him, and his hips start to back up against Rinne, trying to get more of his cock inside him, to try and thrust into his hand.

“Gh — please, please, I’m — I’m c—!!”

His cock spurts cum over his face again.

Rinne wipes his hand against Hiiro’s leg once again.

“That’s three times now, Hiiro. You’re real greedy, you know that?”

He tilts Hiiro’s head up with his clean hand, looking into his eyes.

“I wanna cum too, y’know. But I only really wanna do it inside~ You’re okay with that, right? Ya want me to cum inside, don’tcha?”

Hiiro’s eyes are swirling a little with the pleasure. Hope he’s not broken.

Aw, hell. Rinne would love him anyway.

“Sorry...’m sorry…”

Hiiro’s words are starting to slur again, and he clenches down once more around him. His tongue traces over his lower lip, trying desperately to process words.

“Gh...ngh...inside...you can...inside…” Hiiro pants. “You can...do whatever you want.”

Of course, this is part his own training from the village — serve the king, protect the king, pleasure the king — but part because he just adores his brother so much.

...Maybe he is a little broken.

Yeah, he’s out of it. Much as Rinne wants to stay like this forever, he needs to finish this before the others get back.

“C’mere, Hiiro.”

Softly, lovingly, he nestles Hiiro against him so that there’s not even a pocket of air between them and pulls him into a deep kiss.

“I love you, Hiiro, I adore you- Nghhhh…”

With a final thrust, he releases inside his brother. Well, no one ever said Rinne was winning any Nobel prizes for being a good person.

“Ah, haah —”

Hiiro’s treading into overstimulation now, but his soft cock keeps twitching, as if trying desperately to get hard again, but he’s worn out. He’s pleasure-drunk from the aphrodisiac.

He snuggles into his warmth, returning the kiss the best he can, and then the warmth fills him up, spurting into his belly. He mewls — it’s a pretty cute sound, surprisingly.

“Rinne...Rinne, Rinne — “

Oh, shit. Oh, shit, this feels so — so — 

He brushes Hiiro’s sweat-slick hair off of his forehead, smiling lovingly at him. He presses a kiss to his forehead.

“You did so good, Hiiro, so good…”

Rinne feels completely satisfied, like he’s never been before. Yeah, sorry Mayoi, he’s pocketing that bottle.

He knows he needs to get Hiiro cleaned up, but right now he just wants to snuggle in the afterglow.

Hiiro’s breath is still heavy. He pants slightly, but smiles when he feels lips against his forehead. He’s being praised...

“Mm..! It’s because nii-san taught me, so I’m glad…”

He snuggles a bit closer, trying to stay as close as he can, and gently taps his face so he looks at him, and softly, he kisses him.

“You, um...inside...was that okay? How was it? Was I okay...?”

Seeking big bro’s approval, even now...Hiiro really is too cute to resist. Rinne kisses him again, trying to convey all the love he feels.

“You were amazing. Best I ever had. It’s like we were made for each other, Hiiro, seriously…”

He yawns. Mm, he’s tired. There is absolutely no way he should fall asleep like this, but he’s tired anyway.

Hiiro happily leans into the kiss. He feels loved — he feels special.

“Mm! That makes me happy. You’re still so deep...“

He wriggles a bit, mostly out of curiosity, and jerks as another spark of pleasure spikes up his spine. He yawns in response to Rinne’s. He shouldn’t sleep, but...

He lets out a long yawn...he’s drifting off to sleep land already...but does that mean they’ll be discovered...?

“Careful with that, it’s dangerous~”

Rinne stifles another yawn, sliding out of Hiiro and shifting their positions so that he’s holding him bridal style- the same way he carried him here.

“C’mon, let’s get you into the shower. Ya gotta get cleaned up before anyone sees ya.”


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the part with the cult mention

Thank god for the attached bathrooms at Starmony. Thank god Eichi Tenshouin isn’t a cheapskate.

Hiiro certainly feels like he’s in danger. What if someone came home right now? He’d be in trouble, probably.

He can’t help the whine that comes when he pulls out — and Hiiro instinctively clenches down, to keep the cum inside him...inside. He’s not sure why, but he simply feels that it should be that way.

“Mm.” Hiiro’s a bit too sleepy for words, but he snuggles Rinne. “Nii-san, are you going to go after this?”

The showers are probably big enough for two. Thank you for not being stingy, Eichi......

“Sorry, sorry. Did that hurt?”

Rinne can’t help fussing over him a little as he carries them to the shower. Anime big brothers will be anime big brothers. It is, in fact, big enough for two.

“Mm? Yeah, I probably should...don’t want your unitmates makin’ fun of you for sleeping with yer big bro at this age.”

...Hiiro is only a little bit upset by this. He wanted to snuggle, but he’s sort of right, he guesses...

“Didn’t hurt. It just felt weird. Should I...let it come out?”

He’s still clenching, holding it in the best he can.

“...Well, if you want me to, I guess I can. “

He turns on the water, closing the glass door of the shower.

“Can’t get clean if you keep it in, right? Pff. Next time, I’ll cum in your mouth so you can get rid of it easier.”

Hmm, did he say next time? Looks like you’re already planning your future with your little brother, Rinne. Well, you always did want a male wife.

Hiiro turns a little to face him, and admittedly — well, he’s still thinking about...

A flush crosses his face, and he nods a bit, eventually releasing the cum. It drips down his thigh.

“Um, speaking of...speaking of that…”

His entire face goes even redder.

Rinne starts to squeeze shampoo out in his hands, rubbing it into Hiiro's wet hair. He is somewhat big brother-like, even still.

“Speakin' of what? C'mon, tell me.”

Oh, hehe. That’s comforting. His eyes flutter closed as he washes his hair.

“I wanted to try taking you into my mouth properly...I guess…”

He’s not looking at him.

Oh. Rinne was honestly a little worried Hiiro would reject him completely after this, pushing his pervert brother away forever. He's kinda glad Hiiro can't see his face right now. As always, he'll mask how he really feels with a joke.

“You kinda turned into a whore overnight, Hiiro. I'm so proud~”

He takes a washcloth and starts cleaning the sweat and residue off of Hiiro. No evidence needs to remain.

Hiiro flushes bright red, and he turns to Rinne as he speaks, and then gently wraps his arms around him, pressing his face into his chest.

“...Rinne.”

He nuzzles him further, cuddling him close.

“...Please don’t hate me…”

...Ah. Rinne’s completely caught off guard- sex is one thing, but real, genuine affection...he wasn't made for this.

“Hiiro, what are you talking- I could never hate you, you hear me? Not ever.”

He pulls him close.

The water is warm on Hiiro’s back. He wraps his arms around him closer, and squeezes his brother softly.

“I love you. I adore you, nii-san. I don’t want you to go away.”

Snuggle...

Rinne pets him lovingly. Cherish the otouto. Love the otouto. Dedicate life to the otouto.

“Hey. Look at me.”

He tilts Hiiro's head up, the water cascading down his back. He looks like a puppy in the rain.

“I'm not gonna leave you, okay? Not now, not ever. I love you, Hiiro.”

Oh, that last one’s kind of intense. What, are they going to get married or something?

Hiiro looks up as he tilts his head up, and he gives him a soft smile, even if the water runs into his eyes. He blinks.

“...Mm! Okay!”

He leans up for another kiss, and t his Rinne can do. He kisses Hiiro lovingly once again- he might be the one getting addicted, at this rate.

“Don’t forget that. I’ll take care of ya for the rest of our lives.”

If Hiiro had a tail, it would be wagging so hard right now. He leans up to kiss him again, and once more, for the heck of it, and then he moves, getting down on his knees in front of him.

"R-Rinne. Can you...?”

He opens his mouth. He hopes it’s clear enough.

Rinne blinks, a little surprised.

“Heh, weren’t we in here to getcha cleaned up?”

He ruffles his hair. He’s still at about half mast just from being around Hiiro’s naked body, meaning he’s not as big as he is when he’s erect. Less intimidating to fit in your mouth.

Hiiro flushes even more, embarrassed now by his actions, but Rinne seems to be here for it.

“I just wanted to try it again…”

Still, he leans forward, and gently takes Rinne’s cock into his mouth, suckling gently on the tip, before trying to sink down as far as he can. Rinne’s got a large cock, so Hiiro...gets about halfway. He tries.

“Nnn…”

His dick gets a little bigger in Rinne’s mouth. He’s starting to get fully hard.

“Good- good try, Hiiro. You’ll get better the more you work at it~”

If it were Niki, Kohaku, or anyone else, he’d just force their head down to the base and skullfuck them until they’re trained to take his cock. It works, too. But Hiiro is special. He needs to be gentle with the little prince- he adores him so much.

So instead, he’ll pet his head gently.

“Mmgh…”

It isn’t Hiiro’s first time sucking dicking. It can’t be. As such, he manages to keep it together as Rinne starts to get hard.

He pulls off, to catch his breath, and carefully tries it again, using his tongue so it feels good for him. The pets make him feel happy...

When Hiiro starts using his tongue, he gets fully hard. He remembers the first time his parents guided him to a room in the house with a glassy-eyed Hiiro, telling him about a king’s right and a prince’s duty, encouraging him to fill his brother’s belly with life force.

Of course, he was much smaller back then. But he remembers the way Hiiro’s tongue felt on him, remembers cumming in Hiiro’s mouth, remembers missing that feeling so badly when he left the village that he thought he’d explode.

“You can do it, Hiiro. Just go slow so your throat doesn’t freak out…”

His voice is hush and husky, not wanting to spoil the moment. He strokes Hiiro’s wet hair with utmost care.

While Hiiro remembers none of it, his body remembers it. It’s muscle memory, clenching down on a dick inside his ass as his mouth is fucked. Muscle memory on how to use his tongue, how to relax his throat — all things his body learned to help him.

“Mmgnh.”

He makes an affirmative noise, continuing to suck at him. He’s now started to bob his head, every now and then pulling off to suck at the tip, keeping his pace as steady as he can.

Does he like it? He hopes he does, it’s his duty, after all...

Rinne remembers bits and pieces- he wasn’t there for all of Hiiro’s training or duties, but he knows they involved absorbing the life force of the village elders quite often.

Life force. Their village was such bullshit- those men wanted to fuck Hiiro, so they made up an excuse. It burns him up inside, thinking of other men touching Hiiro.

He left before he found this out, but that was training for Hiiro in order to become a better boywife for the king.

“That’s it....you’re doing so good...nnghh…”

His tone is hushed, but sincere.

“I’m never sharin’ you with another man again, Hiiro. You’re mine.”

...Those words make Hiiro feel...warm. He doesn’t know how to explain it. He feels warm, he feels — he feels like everything.

“I love you, nii-san…”

He kisses the head of his cock again, and then swallows it down. Life force — he remembers that much, at least. He remembers waking up covered in weird gooey liquid, and being made to lick it up, to swallow it. The elder’s life force.

...Hiiro had been conscious one time during his training to absorb life force. The memories are blocked out in his mind, but he remembers pain, and he remembers his father’s face staring down at him as he squirmed and writhed.

He takes Rinne’s cock a little too deep, and has to pull off, coughing a bit.

“I love you too, Hiiro.”

Hiiro must be unconsciously remembering his time in the village. He’s settling into a steady rhythm a first-timer wouldn’t have, until...

Rinne holds Hiiro’s shoulders as he coughs. I’m here for you, the gesture says.

“Hey, are y’okay? Didya get distracted? I told ya that thing's dangerous, remember?~”  
“Oh, sorry. I was distracted for a bit!”

He lovingly sucks on the tip, and he smiles up at Rinne. His knees are a little slippery.

“I’m okay! I’ll swallow down all your life force, so don’t you worry!”

Whoops, maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Anyway, he takes him back in his mouth, making wet noises as he swallows him down.

Oh, Hiiro is regressing. Oh, he doesn’t like this. Not at all.

I mean, his body’s _loving_ it. His brother’s brainwashing coming to the forefront is making him better than any whore you can buy.

But Hiiro isn’t some whore. He’s Rinne’s adored brother. He pushes him off his cock, squeezing his shoulders.

“Hiiro, listen to me. You’re not in the village. I’m not some fuckin’ disgusting geezer you need to service, okay? There’s nothin’ mystical about cum.” Rinne says. “I’m your brother. I’m your Rinne. Remember?”  
“Yes...whatever you say, my king…”

Yep, Hiiro’s absolutely regressed into brainwashing territory. He’s going through it mentally.

His hands are limp by his sides, as if he has been appropriately drugged and tied up, like he had at the beginning, and he’s looking up at Rinne with soft eyes that aren’t all quite there.

He’s got a empty, vacant smile on his face.

No, no, no. His heart feels like it’s going to tear in two. He’s seen Hiiro like this before, many times. They stopped having to restrain and drug him after a certain point, when he stopped crying and resisting.

Rinne remembers feeling glad at that point. Oh good, Hiiro doesn’t scream anymore. He learned to accept his duty, just as Rinne learned to make his brother swallow his cum.

There’s suddenly a lump in his throat. Guilt, guilt, guilt.

“Hiiro, I’m not yer king, okay? We left that stuff behind. C’mon, we’re in your dorm room, and yer friends are gonna get back, and I really need ya to not be a brainwashed sex slave when they do…”

He shakes him a little bit- shit, shit, shit. This is all his fault. He should have never let it go this far.

Hiiro wants to come out of it so bad. He really does, but it’s his natural instinct. He wants to make Rinne feel good → which triggers that switch in his brain...

Right now, he barely hears him. He wants to be held. He wants to be fucked. He wants to be used for his king’s pleasure.

“Won’t you allow me to help you release?”

He opens his mouth, and says the words he’s said many, many times.

“You can choke me until you come.”

His vision feels hazy...nii-san, nii-san...Rinne...

Fuck, he’s deep into it. Think, Rinne, think. Was there something that could snap Hiiro out of this state?

Worse than the panic, worse than the guilt, worse than the horrible memories is the way his body betrays him when he hears those words. His cock twitches and demands to be inside Hiiro this instant.

...What broke the spell? He remembers his father yelling. Why was his father yelling? Someone came too quickly. Hiiro’s face was covered in white, sticky stuff and he was asking questions and starting to cry.

Think, Rinne. What did they all chew before they went into that room? What was that bitter herb? It made it harder to cum. So they could play with Hiiro for longer.

Release of life force breaks the spell. When the prince has been filled up, there’s no more need to keep him in that state.

Rinne swallows. It tastes bitter.

“Come on.”

His voice sounds foreign to his ear.

“You have to drink me down, Otouto-kun.”

Ah, it’s the voice from his past. That’s why.

“You have to drink my life force so that we stay bonded.”

He approaches Hiiro, pressing his dick against his mouth.

“Do your duty.”

Forcefully, he shoves himself inside Hiiro’s mouth.

Yes,  _ yeeees. _ That’s what he wants. That’s what he understands — he understands sucking dick, he understands making Rinne feel good.

“Yes, my king.”

He chokes on his cock as it enters him, tears trickling down his cheeks. When he was younger, he could take it easily, because he was smaller then, but now, out of practice as it is, his throat aches. It burns.

Inside, locked under several layers of brainwashing, he thinks he’s screaming. It hurts, it’s scary, he can’t breathe — but none of these worries show on his face.

His face is blank and willing, throat pulsing around Rinne’s cock, tongue rubbing up and down the length, trying to help him come, trying to absorb the life force from his cock.

_...Why did they do this to him? _

_ Why did they make him do this...? It hurt so much... _

He’s crying...

For a moment, his eyes glaze over, and he’s stuck in the past. He’s fucking his brother’s mouth for a higher purpose. He’s a good boy. His father’s hands are on his shoulders, his father is hard, his father moves behind Hiiro...

Then he sees the tears streaming down his brother’s face, and he snaps back to reality. He pulls out a little later than he should, and he holds Hiiro’s face in his hands-

“Hiiro, Hiiro, talk to me-”

He’s desperate- desperate to have his brother back, but fuck, his cock is throbbing with protest of being removed from Hiiro’s perfect onahole of a mouth.

His eyes close. Behind him, his mind supplies the images — someone comes up behind him, positions their cock, and tears him open.

As Rinne pulls his cock out of his mouth — again, Hiiro wonders — is he not doing well? Is he unpracticed? Does it not feel good anymore? No, no —

No, if it feels bad, then they’ll have to train him again, and training hurts, training’s scary — no, no, — 

“Am I not satisfying you...? Use me, please…”

He sniffles.

Rinne feels awful, but there’s a voice in his head telling him that this is right, this is good, this is how it’s meant to be.

This is how father brought them up. He hears his voice chide him. Useless, useless child. At least remember your training. Surely it can’t have all been for nothing.

_ Look at your poor, pitiful brother. He’s not strong like you, Rinne. He needs life force shared with him. Isn’t that good? Isn’t it nice? _

He pulls Hiiro into a kiss, trying to block out the images and voices. He can taste himself on Hiiro’s tongue.

“I love you, Hiiro. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry. It’s my fault. It’s my fault f’r bein’ born first…” His voice is strained.

Hiiro doesn’t get it. He doesn’t get anything. He’s semi conscious, but he’s still locked away, like Easter eggs in a video game.

He feels Rinne’s lips on his, and he goes still, letting him kiss him — it’s only natural, right? He’s the king’s boywife...

...how does he respond to that...?

“My king...R-Rinne…”

He sniffles again, feeling the tears come faster. He doesn’t get why he’s not being used, and he doesn’t get this pain in his chest.

“Hiiro, can you hear me? Are you in there...?” Rinne looks into his clouded eyes, trying to see a glimmer of recognition behind the brainwashing.

He sighs, heavily. He can’t do it- he can’t use him. He loves him too much.

“I’m gonna help you, okay? Just...just hold on…”

Rinne starts to jack himself off. He’ll just collect it on his hand and have Hiiro swallow it, and it’ll be back to normal and he won’t have to hurt him anymore.

Though relief to his conscious mind, this must feel like betrayal to Hiiro’s brainwashed state. His king doesn’t even think he’s good enough to use, huh?

It absolutely feels like betrayal. Hiiro starts sobbing, bringing his hands up to cover his face as he does so. Why? Why doesn’t Rinne use him? Is he that bad?

No, he doesn’t want to be retrained, he doesn’t want to go back to being trained...

He squirms on the spot, desperately trying to be of some use.

“My king, please, please, have I — “ Hiiro hiccups. “ — have I done you wrong...? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Rinne doesn’t know what to do. God damn it, he’ll hurt Hiiro no matter what he does. He’ll hurt Hiiro for the rest of his life, just like the ghosts of his past.

“No, no- Hiiro, you’re so good, you’re such a good boy-”

He approaches him once again, embracing him tightly.

“You don’t have to do that anymore, you understand? There’s no more duties, no more training. You’re okay. You’re free.”

This is really more for him than Hiiro. The chances that Hiiro’s even aware of what’s going on around him are slim, but maybe his words will reach something inside of him.

“R-Rinne…” Hiiro hiccups again.

It’s true that he has no idea what’s going on, but he feels warmth around him, suddenly, and he’s trying to process his words, trying to figure out — no more training? Is that...does he mean it? Or is he just trying to get him to stop crying...?

Either way, Hiiro forces the tears down, still shaking. His own cock is unfortunately rock hard, waiting for his king’s release. He can’t come until he does.

“...Are…” 

He doesn’t even know what to say. It looks like Rinne has made up his mind about not using him. Maybe not his mouth? Maybe he’d prefer...?

Wriggling out of his grasp, he turns around, bracing against the shower wall. He’s still dripping from the last time.

“How about here...?”

Rinne exhales a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Hiiro calls him by his name. Okay, okay, focus. Things are looking up.

He approaches Hiiro, noticing how hard he is- that’s right, he was never allowed to cum first when he was servicing someone.

“You sure, Hiiro? I told you, yer not gonna get punished anymore…”

“...’m sure.”

Hiiro arches his back, in that pretty way he knows tempts most people — his brother included. His cock twitches, and Hiiro moans a bit.

“...I...I want to...I want to make you feel good.”

He gives him a small smile.

Fuck, he can’t resist that, even if Hiiro’s eyes are still kind of cloudy. Hiiro’s insides are still coated with the last of the aphrodisiac and Rinne’s cum, so he’s able to slide it in nice and easy.

“Let’s feel good together, okay? Just real quick. Then you’ll be all better…”

Hiiro lets out a moan befitting of a temptress as Rinne pushes back into him. He mewls out his name, his title, and braces himself against the shower walls.

“Yes...yes, fuck me, please…”

Like a lusty cat in heat.

He thrusts into Hiiro like he’s desperate for him- maybe he’s the one that’s gotten addicted. It’s not like in the village, Rinne’s not tearing him apart- he wants Hiiro to feel just as good.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t y-”

He hears the dorm door open and freezes mid-stroke.

Hiiro blinks as he feels Rinne stop moving, and he’s about to whine and ask what’s going on, mind still blinded with haze, and then he hears someone call out.

“Hiiro-kun; your bed’s a mess! Are you showering?” Aira’s voice comes from the other side of the door.

Uh. He’s not in the right mindset to respond. He doesn’t even know anything past Rinne’s cock in him, right now. Shit. Shit!

He hears shuffling and a knock at the shower door.

“Amagi-kun? I hear water running, are you in there?” Tatsumi asks, quietly.

Shit, shit, shit. Tatsumi  _ Fucking  _ Kazehaya is literal meters from discovering his unit member and his brother are doing very ungodly things together.

Rinne has never been more terrified in his life. He leans down to Hiiro, and near- silently whispers.

“Tell them you’re sick.”

Um, shit, fuck, uh — he listens to Rinne speaking in his ear, and he nods rapidly.

“Y-Yes! I’m a little sick so — I’m trying to warm u-up — !”

...Oh my god he’s harder than he’s ever been before in his life. Aimlessly, he rocks his hips back on Rinne’s, trying to get fucked again. It feels good — was he this much of a whore before?

“You’re sick? How did you get sick?” Aira sounds concerned. “Do you want us to get something for you?”

Fuck, Rinne is a creature of instinct. A cute boy trying to fuck himself on his cock demands an answer. He slams into him to the base, and leans down to whisper.

“You caught a cold. You want hot green tea with honey and lemon. You’re going to sleep after your shower. You asked your brother to come by to take care of you.”

Girlfriend-kun doesn’t seem to realize Hiiro belongs to him. Let him see Hiiro snuggled up to Rinne all night, then.

Hiiro has to remove a hand from where he’s bracing himself to cover his mouth as Rinne thrusts in. It feels good — way too good.

“I-I! I c-caught a, nnh, cold, so can I h-have, hot green tea with honey and lemon…”

He stifles another moan, rocking his hips against Rinne’s again. It feels good, feels good — 

“I’m — going to go back to bed after I shower...ah, hnn — I called — nii-san over to take care of m-me…”

...He is trying so hard not to come off like he’s being fucked silly in the shower.

Tatsumi’s voice filters through the door.

“...Your brother? Is that...wise...? You sound like you’re in quite a state.”

_ Wow, fuck you. _ Rinne thinks.  _ Just ‘cause he sorta-drugged and fucked his brother doesn’t mean he can’t be a caretaker. _

He can’t resist fucking into Hiiro as he instructs him- he’s close already, he starts stroking Hiiro’s cock again.

“Say...nnnh...you want me here...”

Oh, my God, he’s getting fucked with Tatsumi-senpai standing right outside his door. Oh my God, it feels so fucking good.

“Y-Yes...! I want him — here…”

God, Hiiro wants him deep inside him like this all the time. He’s shuddering. Oh, God, fuck, shit, he’s going to come — 

But he can’t, because — no, noooo...

“I really — want him — to come — “

Rinne’s fucking him like it’s his last night on earth. Oh my god, it’s like he’s fucking in a confessional booth. This is amazing. His next whisper is more of a hiss in Hiiro ear.

“Hiiro...Hiiro, I’m gonna cum…”

Tatsumi is silent for a moment.

“...Very well. Amagi-san, the lord loves those who show restraint.”

Footsteps, Aira’s faint voice, and Rinne releases deep inside his brother.

“Huh? Wh —”

And before he can take any coherent response, Rinne releases inside him, and Hiiro bites down on his palm, bucking his hips back against Rinne.

He turns his head, desperate and wide eyed.

“Please let me come pleaseplease, please let me come, nii-san —”

Rinne kisses Hiiro’s neck, rubbing his cock just rough enough. He can feel Hiiro straining against him.

“Go on. I want you to.”  
“Ah, ah — “

With a soft cry of “Rinne...!”, Hiiro finally comes, spurting cum out over Rinne’a hands and the shower stall. Finally,  _ finally _ , he slumps in his arms, holding onto him.

“...wh...what happened...?”

Rinne hums slightly, sliding his cock out of Hiiro and cleaning his hand in the flowing water behind them. He holds him tightly.

“How much d’ya remember?”

He blinks up at him for a few moments, and then gives him a small smile.

“Not a lot...I remember Aira and Tatsumi-senpai coming by...? But before that I don’t remember anything before me trying to suck your dick…”

He frowns.

“...that’s weird...Tatsumi-senpai doesn’t usually call me ‘Amagi-san’...”

Rinne exhales- good, he still remembers they had sex. He still doesn’t hate him.

“You choked, so we decided to fuck again instead. That’s all-”

‘ _ God loves those who practice restraint _ ’. 

Oh. 

Rinne is trying not to look terrified that Tatsumi Fucking Kazehaya knows what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> first time ive ever written hiiro. that's a puppy right there lol


End file.
